H20 Season 4
by Dyceman88
Summary: Set almost immediately after the High School Graduation (end of Season 3) we continue to follow the adventurous lives of Cleo, Rikki, Bella and...Emma! Yes she is back from her trip. What perils await them next...find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Not long after Cleo, Bella and Rikki graduate from High School Emma and her family return from their trip and the summer begins. Bella is introduced to Emma and Lewis has extended his stay to spend time with Cleo before returning to America for his studies.

I honestly can't remember how old each of the girls are at the end of Season 3 but I am pretty certain they are all 18. So they are still 18 in this story.

Chapter 1: New Waters

Cleo and Lewis sat on the sand dunes, away from the water and looked out over the ocean; they could see Mako Island in the distance. They were having the day to themselves, considering everything that had happened recently they had earned it. Cleo had just finished telling Lewis about the whole chaotic fiasco with Ryan, Sophie and Zane in the Moon Pool.

'I can't believe Zane did that' Lewis said 'I thought he was on our side.'

Cleo sighed 'yeah well, you know what he's like…he and Rikki are still on and off.'

'I honestly can't blame her' Lewis replied 'so you mean to tell me you three actually stopped a comet from hitting Earth…that's insane!'

'Well without these' Cleo said holding up the necklace around her neck 'I don't think we could have. I think it's all connected to these gems, the moon pool and the moon of course.'

Frowning Lewis took a closer look at the gem 'I was wondering why you were wearing these, where did you put your lockets?'

'It's safe' Cleo replied calmly, she looked at her necklace 'I don't know what these are but they have some serious power.'

'What about the whole water tentacle thing, did you solve that' Lewis asked, still examining the necklace.

'It was trying to send us a message I think' Cleo replied 'not the best way to show it…but that's all it was.'

'What…about the comet' Lewis asked; when Cleo nodded he added 'that makes sense.'

Changing subject Lewis said 'god it's so good to see you again Cleo, I've missed you.'

Resting her head on his shoulder she said 'me too.'

Rikki turned onto the street where Zane lived, she sighed irritably, he had sent several messages asking her to come over, finally she'd given in and decided to just hear what he had to say. Things weren't so good for Zane right now; he had done the right thing by backing out of that plan at Mako Island, to mine it with Ryan and Sophie. Unfortunately Rikki's Café was now officially bankrupt and it had just closed. Rikki was still mad at him though, for considering doing something like that in the first place.

She walked through the gate into his backyard and looked around 'Zane?'

'There you are' Zane said, coming down the steps that led into his house 'I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages.'

'In case you forgot I'm still mad at you, something about a little incident at Mako, wrecking our moon pool' Rikki said angrily.

'That wasn't me that was Sophie and that Ryan guy and secondly I've been out there since, the damage isn't that bad' Zane said, waving it off with his hand 'just clear away the rubble and everything will be fine.'

'Oh suddenly you're an expert' Rikki replied angrily 'I'd trust Ryan to know that better than you would and he was the guy that wrecked it in the first place.'

Zane sighed, running his hands through his hair 'look, I tried to stop it happening ok, doesn't that count for anything?'

He had, that was true, but sometimes Rikki felt like he was just trying to make up any excuse to end their fights.

'You can believe what you want Rikki but I'm on your side, what happened that night taught me a lesson…no one is going to discover your secret from me…and if you just want to be friends fine…but I'm here if you need help' Zane said at last, with that he walked over to the pool side and sat down in a lounger.

'We're over Zane' Rikki finally said, after a long pause 'I told you that before.'

Her heart wasn't in it though, she just didn't mean it, turning she started to walk away but Zane's voice stopped her 'if that's the case…then why do you feel the need to say it?'

Ignoring him Rikki left, once clear of his house she headed for the water, she could always think more clearly when swimming.

Bella and Will were looking up at the closed Rikki's Café, they weren't the only ones either, there were a fair few disappointed people around.

'Well this sucks' Bella said 'I'm gonna have to find somewhere else to sing.'

'Maybe you could do it outdoors' Will suggested 'you know like in a park or something.'

Bella smiled 'I think you're forgetting something' she gave him a long look and he finally got it.

'Oh right, the whole full moon thing' Will replied 'perhaps not then.'

Someone in the crowd was saying 'man this café just has the worst luck; every person who opens it goes out of business.'

'I know' said a female voice 'I don't think anyone is going to want to buy it.'

Will and Bella looked at each other, wandering what that was all about; guess the café had been called something else before Rikki's.

The two of them turned away from the café and began walking along the pier together 'so how's Sophie' Bella asked curiously, trying to show an interest even though she really was mad at Sophie for what happened.

'Well she still has her problems with you guys' Will said awkwardly 'but I think she has accepted that I'm not competing anymore….which is a relief.'

'Good' said Bella vaguely, her thoughts wandering 'where is she anyway?'

'She's gone back to doing office work…not sure how she found it though' Will replied simply.

They were quiet for a moment 'so this Emma girl' Bella said 'what do you think she's like?'

Will shrugged 'seems nice enough, Cleo says she and her practically grew up together, along with Lewis. Rikki was kind of the new girl.'

'And that was when they became mermaids right' Bella asked frowning thoughtfully.

'Think so, why do you ask' Will said, stopping and turning to her.

Bella brushed her hair back behind her head 'just a little nervous about hanging out, the four of us…might be a little weird.'

Will kissed the top of her head 'only for a short while…it's tonight right, that you're all meeting up?'

'Yeah, we're going to have dinner at Cleo's house and sleepover' Bella replied simply.

That evening Emma was the last to arrive at the Sertori's house, 'hey Emma' said Cleo as she opened the door for her 'come on in, Rikki and Bella are already upstairs.'

Emma was highly curious about Bella and Will; she'd only had a brief couple of meetings with them since she got back from her trip. The rest of the time she had been busy unpacking and setting up a summer job.

'Hello Emma' said Don Sertori, coming out of the kitchen 'it's good to see you again.'

'Thanks for having me Mr Sertori and it's good to see you too' Emma replied smiling.

Sam stepped forward and introduced herself as well, of course Emma had heard the news about Don re-marrying but had missed the occasion.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Emma' Sam said smiling 'any friend of Cleo's is a friend of ours.'

A voice from upstairs, that sounded like Rikki, said 'hey Cleo, is that Emma?'

'Yes Rikki' called Emma putting on her irritated tone she saved just for her 'it's me.'

Rikki came downstairs smiling 'finally, it's good you have you home Emma.'

'What no hug' Emma asked laughing.

'I gave you a hug when you first got back…you only get one…and I deny ever giving it to you' Rikki said smiling.

The three of them headed upstairs, where Bella was waiting, 'where's Kim' Emma asked curiously.

'She is staying over at a friends too' Cleo replied 'probably a good thing to keep her out the way.'

'Good thinking' Rikki said nodding.

They entered Cleo's room where Bella was sitting on Cleo's bed; she looked up at three of them as they entered the room. There was an awkward silence as the four of them stood or sat there in what was more or less a square shape.

'Ok this is awkward' Rikki said at last.

Bella gave a small laugh and pushed hair behind her ear 'so um…I guess I'm Bella…and your Emma.'

Moving over to sit down on the bed Emma said 'so…what's your story exactly?'

Bella told Emma the same story she had told Cleo and the others…of living in Ireland, of the Moon Pool, becoming a mermaid and finding her stone at the bottom of it and making it a necklace.

'So…where did you guys get those necklaces from' Emma asked Cleo and Rikki.

'The cave walls, they are full of that stuff' Cleo explained 'and they are really magnetic.'

They continued on to explain the whole story of the water tentacle and stopping the comet.

Emma was wide eyed by the end of it 'wow…I really missed out on a lot.'

'That reminds me' Bella said fishing into her bag 'I thought you should have one of your own' and she pulled out a fourth necklace with a blue gem on it.

'I took it from Mako and Will crafted it to the same shape as ours' Bella said as she handed it over 'you like it?'

'I…I love it' Emma said, feeling speechless 'thank you' she hugged Bella, which was kind of strange considering they hardly knew each other but it felt right.

'Wow' said Cleo 'thank you Bella.'

'It's nothing' Bella said shrugging 'I just thought it would be a nice symbolism.'

Emma took off her locket and put on the necklace, even though she and Bella weren't very close they were already pulling towards each other.

'Yeah' said Rikki at Emma's surprised face 'they do that.'

Over the next half hour the girls relaxed in the room and seemed to get comfy with each other's company. Both Emma and Bella were quietly glad that things hadn't been too awkward. There still a few moments though when their personalities clashed…they were getting used to each other's ways.

'So Bella' Emma asked curiously 'now that school's over what are you going to do?'

She shrugged 'I don't know, I mean I did have a solid gig singing at Rikki's Café but…they just closed.'

'Yeah I heard about the café, that's too bad' Emma replied 'I didn't know you could sing though, you any good?'

'She's really good' Cleo replied, being supportive.

'In comparison to you anyone is' Rikki replied jokingly.

Cleo threw a pillow at her 'but seriously she is really good.'

'I guess you'll have to find somewhere else then' Emma said finally, not sure what else to say.

'What about you' Bella asked Emma 'what do you want to do?'

'I've already found a job' Emma replied smiling.

Rikki rolled her eyes 'surprise surprise.'

'Doing what' Cleo asked curiously 'how come we don't know about this?'

'I only got it today' Emma replied 'it's just office work, at dad's company.'

'That doesn't sound like you' Cleo said 'sounds…'

'Boring' Rikki added simply.

Emma shrugged 'gotta do something, besides it's only part time.'

'Well I'm still a dolphin trainer' Cleo said smiling 'which by the way is going awesome.'

'I think we should talk about that' Emma said putting on her serious tone.

'Why' Bella asked defensively 'she did a show perfectly fine, she didn't get wet…there is no drama.'

'One show' Emma said 'and how long before something does go wrong, Cleo I know you like it there but you really are putting our secret at risk.'

'Emma you're being silly' Cleo said calmly.

Emma put on her "am I" face and looked round at them all.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Fishy

Chapter 2: Something Fishy

Cleo crouched by the dolphin tank, she was wearing her training suit, talking with Ronnie, 'hey Ronnie, you ready for the next show?'

Ronnie made a nodding gesture and dived back into the water smoothly, not kicking up any water, Cleo smiled and stood up straight, backing away from the water a bit, Emma has nothing to worry about, she has this job totally under control.

'Hey Cleo' Emma called from the bridge near the Dolphin Show, Cleo waved to her 'just in time, we were about to start without you.'

Emma smiled 'that would defeat the point wouldn't it?'

The two of them had finally come to the agreement last night that Emma should come watch her practise, then she would see for herself that there was nothing to worry about.

'How do you do it anyway' Emma asked 'I mean without going in the water?'

Cleo grinned and tapped her nose 'who says I don't?'

'What' Emma said with shock.

'Dolphins need to get to know the trainer on their level Em' Cleo said calmly 'Ronnie and I have a good connection but…the others…I go into the water with them when no one else is around.'

Emma frowned, clearly still slightly disapproving 'so let me get this straight, you swim with them as a…mermaid then give them commands from land during the show?'

'Yep' Cleo said grabbing the bucket of fish.

'And that works' Emma asked uncertainly.

Calling Ronnie and a second dolphin over Cleo gestured a command to them and they swam out into the centre of the pool and did a flip.

'See' Cleo said 'it's easy; I leave the whole riding dolphins thing to the others.'

Emma watched for a few moments then finally said 'I guess, sorry about before…it's just…I found it really hard to hide what I was from my family when I was with them sometimes…you know…when we were traveling.'

'Yeah…I can imagine' Cleo said laughing 'must have been hard.'

Emma looked like she was about to reply but then she noticed someone watching them from the bridge and frowned slightly 'who's she?'

'Who' Cleo asked curiously looking over at the bridge but the young woman was already turning and leaving, Cleo just got a look at what looked like dark hair and tanned skin.

'There shouldn't be anyone else in the park yet' Cleo said frowning 'we don't open for another hour.'

Emma shrugged 'probably just a staff member then' she turned back to Cleo 'until the café re-opens, we're going to have to find a new place to hang out.'

Nodding Cleo said 'well, I got a show to prepare for, how about you tell the others to meet up here for lunch?'

Bella was in the middle of practising a song at home when her phone went off; she stopped singing to herself and answered it, brushing hair out of her face 'hello?'

'Hey Bella, its Emma here' came Emma's voice from the other side of the phone.

'Oh hi, what's up' Bella asked curiously 'did you go and check out Cleo at the Marine Park?'

'Yeah, I'm there now' Emma replied 'Cleo think we should all meet here for lunch, what do you think?'

'Sounds good to me, Will is busy today but that's cool, I'll be there.'

'Awesome, I'll call Lewis and Rikki' Emma replied 'see you later.'

Rikki knocked on Zane's front door and waited for him to answer. Harrison Bennet answered the door 'Rikki, I suppose you're looking for Zane.'

'Is he here' Rikki asked firmly, he voice sounding different from her usual self.

'Yes' said Harrison Bennet 'I'm off to a business meeting in a minute anyway, so I'll get out of your way' as he passed her he added 'I hope you two know what you're doing…'

Rikki gave him a long look but said nothing; she waited for him to leave then looked around the house 'Zane!'

Coming from the backyard Zane looked surprised but then grinned 'back again?'

There was a slight look of surprise but Rikki managed to hide it and said 'yeah…that's right.'

'Ok' said Zane, the conversation turning very awkward 'we need to talk about what happened…on Mako Island.'

Zane frowned, looking at her 'we've already been over this Rikki.'

'Right…I'm just…we and the girls are just trying to get it straight…what happened?'

'I already told you, Sophie and Ryan were the ones that really damaged Mako…I know I was on board at first but then…I pulled out and warned you'

Rikki seemed far off in thought for several second 'right…Sophie and Ryan.'

Giving her a long looks Zane said 'you're not mad at me?'

'Why would I be' she said calmly 'we all make mistakes, but you made the right decision, you tried to help…thanks.'

Zane gave a small laugh 'Rikki Chadwick apologising, this has to be a first.'

Moving closer to him Rikki gave him a kiss on the cheek 'we'll talk later ok, thanks though, I appreciate it.'

With that Rikki headed off, leaving Zane puzzled, frowning at her as she went.

Once Cleo had finished changing she headed for the café in the Marine Park where the others would be waiting for her. She Dolphin Show had gone just as well as always; Ronnie had followed her commands like always.

'Cleo' came a voice and she turned her head to see Lewis coming over to her, she gave him that smile that only he could bring out in her 'Lewis, I didn't realise Emma called you.'

'Well why not' Lewis replied simply, he indicated to the café 'we're just in there.'

Cleo followed him back to the café and went inside; she saw Rikki, Emma and Bella sitting at a table.

'Hey guys' Cleo asked smiling as she moved over to them and sat down. Cleo and Lewis were sitting on one side, Bella was sitting against the back wall and Rikki and Emma were facing opposite Cleo and Lewis.

'How did the show go' Bella asked curiously.

'Fine' replied Cleo 'I think I've really got the hang of it.'

Bella nodded, she turned to Emma 'see, nothing to worry about.'

'I know, we already talked…I guess you're right…we can't let this this thing run our life' Emma said sitting back in the booth.

Lewis was still up at the counter buying drinks for himself and Cleo, he turned, carrying a couple of smoothies and carried them back to the table. He placed one in front of Cleo and then sat down next to her with the other one.

'So is everything ok between you four then' Lewis asked with small smile.

'Pretty much' Rikki said simply.

A frown from Emma's face drew Cleo and Lewis' attention and they both turned around in the booth to look towards the door of the café. Standing in the doorway was Charlotte Watsford. Cleo would never forget her and that red hair…it was pretty much etched into her memory.

Seeing the five of them Charlotte headed towards them and Rikki, nearest the end of the booth, stood up but Emma looked at her and she sat down again.

Charlotte stood over the five of them, facing the table…there was a long awkward silence between them until Lewis finally said 'Charlotte.'

'Hello Lewis…Cleo' she added, nodding to Cleo.

Cleo didn't look at her, she stared ahead, looking only at Emma and the others.

Bella, who had never heard the story of Charlotte, was very confused as to what was going on but she could sense the tension and knew enough to stay out of it.

'What are you doing here' Lewis asked curiously.

'My mother and I am in Brisbane for a few days…so I decided to come down here…to see you' Charlotte said calmly.

Lewis sighed calmly 'Cleo and I are together now Charlotte…we have been for a long time.'

'It's not about that' Charlotte said firmly, so firmly that Cleo almost believed it 'that's in the past.'

'Then why are you here' Rikki asked curiously.

Charlotte looked at Emma and Rikki for the first time 'to warn you, all of you.'

'Excuse me' Cleo said defensively, looking at Charlotte with exasperation.

Pulling out a letter from her bag Charlotte handed it over to Lewis 'I received this.'

The five of them leaned in slightly and looked as Lewis unfolded it:

" _I know what you were…what you did. You think you know what's to come…you know nothing."_

After looking over it several times Rikki finally looked up at Charlotte 'so?'

Before Charlotte could answer Lewis added 'when did you get this?'

'A few weeks ago…I thought it was just a prank…so I ignored it...you didn't send this did you' she asked frowning.

'No' Lewis said quietly 'I…I don't know what to say Charlotte…are you sure this is referring to…you know…' he trailed off.

'What else could it be talking about' she asked sounding a bit more upset now.

'I'm confused' Bella said 'could someone tell me what's going on?'

Cleo sighed 'it's a long story Bella…Charlotte was one of us…for a while…not intentionally mind you.'

'She found out without knowing' Rikki added simply.

'And how to become one' Emma finished.

'Like I said ancient history…I'm over it…it was too much power for me to handle' she explained 'it took me over…turned me into something I'm not…or maybe I am…a part of me is anyway…somewhere deep down inside…but I don't want to meet that side of me again.'

'Neither do we' Cleo muttered 'trust me.'

'Anyway' Charlotte replied 'it was good to see you again Lewis…and be careful…this is a message…and I think it's for more than just me.'

Lewis nodded, still looking at the letter.

Charlotte turned and left, leaving the group alone in the café.

Bella frowned slightly, clearly not sure what to say.

'Charlotte became too powerful' Lewis explained finally 'her own powers and magic took control of her…and then she fell into the moon pool on a special full moon…when all the planets were aligned…it took away her powers forever.'

'I think I remember reading about that' Bella said 'there are several special nights which supposedly can cause strange things to occur.'

'But doesn't it occur every full moon' Emma asked frowning.

Cleo shook her head 'there's more to it than that…some of the nights cause other things…like the Lunar Eclipse did.'

'Exactly' Lewis added 'and we need to remember as much as we can.'

Rikki walked through the trailer park towards her house, seeing Charlotte again had been so surreal, she certainly hadn't expected it. But it didn't bother her anywhere near as much the letter she had shown them…was it possible someone did know their secret…and who could it possibly be?

As she approached her house she heard raised voices coming from out front 'look I told you I don't know where she is and last I heard she didn't want to talk to you Zane.'

Frowning Rikki moved closer and saw her father arguing with Zane in front of her house 'look I just want to talk with her, that's all' replied Zane.

Her dad looked frustrated but he kept his cool 'I'll tell her you stopped by, now I'm asking you to leave Zane.'

With that he turned and went back inside the house, Zane didn't leave though; he waited out front near the road. Sighing to herself in disbelief Rikki knew he wasn't going to go away until she found out what he wanted so she decided to get it over with.

Stepping out of the bushes she walked over to him, casting a shadow over him and he looked up 'Rikki?'

'Zane…what are you doing here?'

He got up, wiping his trousers 'well…you said we could talk later…you know, at my house.'

Rikki frowned 'what are you talking about?'

'Earlier today, you came to my house…remember' Zane explained a slight smile on his face as though he thought she was playing a joke on him. But it soon vanished as he realised she had no idea what he was talking about.

Leaning in slightly he tried to kiss her but she backed off 'what the hell do you think you're doing!'

'Hey' came a voice and Terry Chadwick came out the front door 'Zane if you're going to cause trouble for me and my daughter I want you out of here!'

'It's ok dad' Rikki said 'I can handle this…just…give us a minute.'

Terry glared at Zane and headed back to the garage out of earshot.

'Why did you come here Zane' Rikki asked frowning.

'I thought we were ok' Zane replied 'you said…' but Rikki cut him off.

'I didn't say anything of the sort' Rikki said angrily 'what the hell are you talking about; I haven't been to your house today, I spent the whole morning out at Mako Island…then I was with the girls at the Marine Park.'

Frowning Zane crossed his arms thoughtfully 'well I didn't imagine it…you were there!'

Sighing Rikki said 'just go home, I'll speak with the girls tomorrow about it…maybe they will have some theories.'

The next day Bella and Rikki were walking together, heading towards Will's boathouse.

'So he just showed up at your house' Bella said frowning.

Rikki nodded, she had just finishing telling Bella all about the awkward confrontation with Zane yesterday afternoon.

'It might have something to do with magic…and the moon pool' Bella said thoughtfully 'I mean the last time we faced it you seemed to have a much stronger connection with it than me or Cleo.'

'What are you saying exactly…there's like…another me walking around out there' Rikki said laughing 'that's ridiculous.'

'There was a time I didn't believe in water tentacles either' Bella replied as they arrived at the boat house.

'The tentacle was just part of the moon pool though…it was sending us a message' Rikki explained, gently rubbing the crystal round her neck 'we wouldn't have known about the comet if it wasn't for the tentacle.'

Bella shrugged 'it's just a theory.'

Inside the boathouse Will was standing by his workbench and looked up when he saw them come in 'hey' he said smiling at them. He went over to Bella wrapping his arms around her and softly kissing her before disconnecting again.

'What was that for' Bella asked smiling.

'Just happy to see you, like always' Will replied smiling.

Rikki shook her head 'give it a rest you two' she sat down on the bench 'at least wait until I leave ok.'

Will rubbed the back of his head sheepishly 'sorry.'

'Don't mind her' Bella said 'she's just had a rough couple of days' Bella moved and sat down next to Rikki.

'What happened' Will asked as he put away the stuff on his workbench.

Bella and Rikki told him about Zane and what had happened, how Zane had the impression he had seen Rikki yesterday when she had never gone to his house or even seen him.

By the end of the story Will was frowning 'weird…you sure he wasn't making it up?'

Rikki shook her head 'I know Zane pretty well by now, he really thought we were…back together.'

'And you think the moon pool might have something to do with this' Will said frowning, looking at Bella.

Bella nodded 'yeah.'

After a long silence Will finally said 'could be…I mean…I remember what you were like before Rikki.'

Rikki looked at him, frowning slightly 'what's that supposed to mean?'

'I just mean you were acting strangely, not like yourself' Will replied 'are you sure you were out by Mako Island yesterday…maybe…I don't know maybe something happened out there.'

'And I don't remember' Rikki said irritably 'yeah right.'

'We need to talk to the others about this' Bella said sighing, running her hands through her hair.

Will sat down next to the girls 'where are they anyway?'

'Emma is working today…so is Cleo' Rikki said 'we'll see them later though.'

After a few moments of silence Will gestured for them to come up to his work area 'here check this out' sitting near his work area were a pile of newspapers and books.

'What is all this' Bella asked frowning, looking over the books and papers.

'Rikki you said the earliest mermaids from Mako Island was in the 1950's right' Will asked, shuffling through a bunch of old news articles.

'That we know of' Rikki replied 'that was Louise Chatam and her friends.'

Will nodded 'well I've been doing some research, went to the local library…around that time a lot of people were keeping records, fortunately for us.'

'What did you find' Bella asked curiously, moving to stand beside him.

'We weren't the only ones interested in mermaids' Will replied calmly, he spread out a large group of pictures from newspapers 'do you see something in common?'

Bella and Rikki looked at all the pictures, they were all pictures of Louise or one of her friends…but that wasn't the only thing in common. All of them had a young woman about their own age watching from various distances in the background. Sometimes she was directly behind them, hiding behind a bush, sometimes she was on a balcony, sometimes she was further along the pier…but she was always there…always watching.

'Can't tell much about her though' Will finally said 'these are all in black and white.'

'Is there any film' Rikki asked 'did you find any old film?'

Will nodded 'a couple, but I haven't converted them yet.'

That was when Cleo knocked on the door of the boathouse and came in 'hi guys.'

'Cleo' said Rikki frowning 'aren't you working today?'

'Oh' said Cleo faltering slightly 'yeah um…I got the afternoon off.'

Bella and Rikki looked at each other, frowning slightly 'ok' said Bella finally.

'So what are we all looking at' Cleo asked curiously, moving over to where they were standing.

'Will found all these old newspapers, about Miss Chatam and her friends…it seems like someone was following them' Rikki said thoughtfully, still looking over the stuff.

'Huh' said Cleo, looking at the papers 'really…you sure?'

'Look for yourself' Bella replied, showing Cleo the various images.

Cleo stared at them blankly and then finally shrugged 'it's probably nothing, besides whoever she is must be old by now.'

Bella frowned, this didn't sound much like Cleo…well it did, her voice and everything was fine but the way she spoke was off.

'Anyway I'm going to go surprise Lewis, I'll see you later right' Cleo said putting the papers back down and heading off again.

Bella wasn't sure what was going on…but she didn't like it…something strange was going on.

'You sure you want to buy this place' the man called Hank asked looking between the old café and the young woman in front of him.

'I'm sure' Kayla said 'trust me, I know what I'm doing, I've run businesses like this before.'

'Certainly hope so' he replied 'this place has had nothing but bad luck.'

The sun was beginning to set over the water in the distance, evening was coming on.

She smiled 'well don't worry, I'll turn that around.'

Kayla was new to the Gold Coast, she had always had a love for this area of Australia specifically but whether or not she was an actual Australian was unknown. She certainly looked like one though; she had tanned skin, dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. She had been the young woman that Cleo and Emma had seen watching them at the Marine Park the other day. She was only a little older than them by months, but she knew how to handle business and so here she was buying Rikki's Café.

'Well good luck to you' Hank said, handing over all the papers and everything.

'Thanks' said Kayla; she turned to the building as Hank left 'first thing is first, we get rid of that name…'


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Hurricane

Chapter 3: Return of the Hurricane

Cleo woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept enough; she and Lewis had been up way too late last night talking about all these strange occurrences with Emma, Rikki and Bella. Eventually the girls had left along with Lewis and she had practically collapsed into bed.

Noise from downstairs though finally stirred her from her sleep and she got up, muttering to herself. She got dressed and opened her door to see what was going on. She saw Kim further down the hall looking a bit put out…but that wasn't much of a surprise, it didn't take much to do that.

'Kim…what's wrong' Cleo asked, attempting to be the mature older sister.

Fuming Kim looked at her 'you'll never guess who just showed up.'

Cleo honestly couldn't, she could think of several people that might irritate Kim. She moved closer to Kim to speak to her but then a voice came from the bottom of the stairs…a voice she really could do without hearing again 'hey cousin…it's been a while.'

Trying her best not to grimace, Cleo smiled and said 'Angela…it's good to see you.'

Angela had grown up a fair bit since Cleo had last seen her…but then so had Kim if Cleo thought about it…it was just more noticeable with Angela. She was taller and was beginning to develop the curves of a young woman. She had died her sandy blonde hair a dark brown colour too. Aside from her lack of a tan she was starting to look a bit more like Cleo…which was kind of creepy.

Moving up to the top of the stairs Angela smiled up at them 'what…no hug?'

Reluctantly Cleo gave her a hug but Kim stayed leaning against the wall, looking at Angela as though she was some sort of arch nemesis.

After a long pause Angela said 'look I'm not going to beat around the bush…I know what I did last time I saw you was wrong…I learned my lesson. If you give me the chance you'll find that I've changed.'

Kim looked like she highly doubted that; Cleo would very much like to believe it…but she somehow doubted it too.

'Well… alright then' Cleo said finally.

Angela moved her things into Cleo's room, like the last time she had been here she had decided that Kim's room was way too sunny for her. But unlike last time Cleo had the feeling that Angela wasn't going to be such a problem.

As she unpacked her things Cleo stood by the door, watching her wearily 'so, Angela…what are you doing here, on the Gold Coast I mean?'

'Mum and dad wanted to go on a short summer vacation…you know, by themselves' Angela explained 'I told them I could stay at a friends but they wanted me to visit you first…seeing as we were passing through.'

Cleo nodded 'I see.'

After a brief pause Angela added 'I'm sorry about your parents…I know how it feels.'

'How, your parents are still together' Cleo asked, sounding a bit more defensive than she meant to.

Angela brushed her hair aside 'yeah…but they still argue sometimes…I guess it runs in the family.'

Don Sertori's brother was Angela's father; they didn't speak much and had a very different view of life really. The only thing they had in common was that they had daughters really. Cleo had once been told by her dad that he had always thought it was his brother that might have marriage problems…ironic really.

'How do you like Sam' Cleo asked, changing the subject.

'She seems nice…and Don seems happy' Angela replied as she finished unpacking.

As the two of them left the room and into the hall Cleo said 'so how long are you staying?'

'Until tomorrow evening' Angela replied 'just a short visit…then I'll be out of your hair.'

'That's not what I meant' Cleo said 'I just want to make sure I have it straight.'

Angela nodded, frowning at Cleo slightly 'there's something different about you Cleo…not sure what it is...' she trailed of and headed downstairs.

A short while later Cleo met up with Lewis and the others at the mall, Kim and Angela were a short way behind her, talking together.

'What…is she doing here' Rikki said looking at Angela with distrust.

'She's staying with us until tomorrow' Cleo explained 'family visit.'

Emma flicked her eyes to the two of them then back again 'what about her parents?'

'They're staying at a hotel not far from here…we don't have room in the house for them' Cleo explained.

Bella crossed her arms 'she's your cousin right…the one you mentioned when Don and Sam got married?'

Cleo nodded 'yeah why?'

'No reason, just checking…I can see the resemblance by the way' Bella replied, still looking at the two girls as they stood a way off talking.

'Well this is really bad timing' Lewis said, his arms crossed.

'What do you mean' asked Cleo frowning.

Emma looked at Cleo with surprise 'have you forgotten what tonight is?'

'No…that's tomorrow I'm certain of it' Cleo replied 'I double checked.'

'Well you must have written it down wrong' Rikki said 'it's tonight Cleo…the full moon is tonight.'

Cursing to herself Cleo ran her hand through her hair 'well…what are we going to do…my dad and Sam are going out for dinner…I'm supposed to look after Kim and Angela.'

'They're fourteen' replied Emma 'they can look after themselves.'

'Don't encourage them' Rikki said 'remember what happened last time that little punk was here.'

Cleo raised her hand 'she doesn't seem so bad now Rikki…I think she's learned her lesson.'

'I'll believe that when I see it' Rikki replied irritably.

'We can't leave them alone' Lewis said 'I agree with that…'

'But they can't see if anything goes wrong either' Bella argued.

'We can handle the full moon fine' Rikki said 'we've got that sorted.'

'Last time you said that you got grabbed by a water tentacle' Bella argued 'we never know what will come next.'

Cleo sighed 'maybe I can convince my dad and Sam not to go…they won't like it but…I can probably think of a reason.'

'Then what' Emma asked 'where are we going to stay? My place is out; my dad needs it for some dinner party.'

'And my place won't fit us' Rikki replied simply.

They all looked towards Bella and she blinked 'what?'

'How come we've never used your place?'

'Um well…I guess we could' Bella said awkwardly 'it isn't the easiest to keep out moon light though.'

'Why not' Emma asked frowning.

'It's one of those fancy modern houses…a lot of glass, now that my dad knows I want to stay here we have got a much nicer place' Bella explained 'at first we were staying in an apartment.'

Lewis frowned 'well my family is too big…my place wouldn't work either.'

Sighing again Cleo said 'well…I guess I'll have to speak to my dad then.'

As they headed over to Kim and Angela, who were looking at accessories outside a shop, Bella said 'oh by the way, did you hear about the café…someone bought it.'

'Really, who' Cleo asked frowning.

'Not sure' Bella replied 'I just heard it from the band; they get a lot of the low down from things going on.'

'Do you think they'll have live music there, like last time' Emma asked curiously.

'Hope so' Rikki replied 'that was awesome, and you should so try out' she added turning to Bella.

Bella shrugged 'maybe.'

Angela was nice enough to Lewis and the other girls. She found Bella the most interesting though 'I've heard your music, really love it' she said as she shook Bella's hand.

'Thanks' replied Bella smiling 'appreciate it.'

They spent the day going around the mall together. For the most part everything went well, Angela seemed fine, a little distant at times but not mean or immature in anyway like she used to be.

'I'm surprised how different she is' Kim said to Cleo while Angela went to the bathroom around lunch time.

'I don't think she's changed as much as we think' Cleo said thoughtfully 'I think she's just realised that we understand each other better now.'

Kim frowned 'what do you mean?'

'You know…because of the whole thing with mum and dad…I mean when she first came here it was because her parents were fighting too' Cleo replied 'we never really took that into account.'

'I guess' said Kim, she looked into the distance for a long time…Kim didn't like talking about mum.

Angela came back from the bathroom, smiling 'hey, so where next?'

'Wherever you want' Cleo replied 'this is your day' she was hoping giving them a good day might make them easier to deal with later…hopefully.

That afternoon, when they got home, Cleo spoke to her dad 'absolutely not Cleo' Don said firmly 'Sam and I have had this planned for a while now, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone with Kim and Angela but I'm sure you'll be ok.'

'Well could we stay over then' Bella asked 'we could help?'

Cleo looked over at, as did Rikki and Emma, looks of surprise on their face.

'I don't know, is there really room for you all' Don asked uncertainly.

'Sure there is' Cleo said 'we can hang out in my room and if Kim and Angela need anything they can come get us…she is fourteen dad.'

Don sighed 'yes, I suppose you're right. Well as long as your parents are all ok with it…I guess its fine.'

After Don was out of earshot Cleo turned to Bella 'here…with Kim and Angela?'

'Well what else can we possibly do' Bella asked frowning.

Cleo sighed 'they're my responsibility…you guys don't have to risk yourselves by staying here.'

'Don't be stupid' Rikki said 'we're in this together remember…besides what if something did go wrong and you were all by yourself?'

'Fair point' Cleo replied nodding.

'So where are they anyway…Kim and Angela' Emma asked curiously.

Cleo shrugged 'I'm sure they're somewhere around here.'

It turned out Kim was up in her room, Cleo and the others saw her as they passed but Angela wasn't with her 'Kim…where's Angela?'

Kim did her usual shrug and continued playing with her phone.

Shaking her head Cleo and the others headed for her room and found Angela inside, she was looking at the old locket Cleo used to wear, Gracie's locket.

'Where did you get that' Cleo asked, moving over to Angela and holding out her hand for the locket.

'In one of the drawers' said Angela 'I was just browsing…sorry' she handed it over to Cleo.

Moving past her, Cleo put it back and this time locked the little box she had put it in 'where did you get it' Angela asked curiously 'it's really pretty.'

'Antique store' Cleo replied, saying the first thing that came to mind 'why?'

Angela gave a shrug 'no reason.'

Changing subject Cleo said 'would you be ok sleeping downstairs with Kim…or in her room?'

'Why' asked Angela frowning, that edge to her voice had slightly come back, that snide tone.

Stepping forward Rikki added 'because the three of us, are staying over tonight' she gestured to herself along with Bella and Emma.

Angela looked at them, her eyes weren't on their faces…but on their necks, she had obviously noticed the matching necklaces. She said nothing about them though.

'Yeah sure' she finally said, forcing a smile 'no problem.'

Once she left the room Bella closed it behind her 'that was close.'

Emma's eyes went wide 'the picture…in the locket…did you ever take it out!'

It took Cleo a moment to realize what Emma was talking about but then she ran over to the drawer, pulled the locket out and opened it…the picture was gone.

As the moon began to rise that night, Don and Sam left for their night out…leaving Kim and Angela for the most part on their own.

Upstairs the four girls had blocked out the light of the full moon and were now stressing over the situation.

'Oh this is bad' Cleo said, cursing herself for leaving the photo in the locket.

'Cleo calm down, we don't even know if she has it' Emma said, trying to be calm and rational like always.

'Of course she does' said Rikki 'I knew we had trouble the second I saw the locket in her hands.'

'Are you certain the photo was in there last time you checked it' Bella asked frowning thoughtfully.

Cleo nodded, looking upwards towards the ceiling 'yeah…I'm certain.'

'Do you think Kim set this up' Rikki asked frowning 'I mean there was a time she thought we were mermaids?'

Cleo frowned thoughtfully 'maybe…but I don't know…that was a long time ago.'

'Well either way we need to get that photo back…then destroy it' Rikki replied firmly, standing up.

Bella looked at her 'where are you going?'

'To go down there and get it' Rikki replied 'where else?'

'Uh Rikki, have you forgotten about the Full Moon' Emma said 'we can't just go wondering around the house…we might get moonstruck.'

Pulling out her phone Cleo began dialling 'I hate to admit it…but we need Lewis.'

Lewis didn't take long to arrive; he came in the back door to not disturb Kim and Angela. Cleo filled him in on the situation as quickly as she could.

Bella stood up 'wait…I have an idea…it's still risky…but it might make getting the photo back easier.'

'What is it' Lewis asked curiously.

Pulling out her necklace from around her neck, Bella gestured for Rikki to hand over her necklace.

'Wait…you're not going to do what I think…are you' Rikki replied as she handed it over.

'That's a bad idea' Lewis said quickly 'remember what happens when those things combine, they emit pure moonlight…if you do it on a full moon it might have consequences.'

Bella had already put the two necklaces together though and a surge of energy cut out the electricity to the whole house.

'Hey, what the hell' came a voice from downstairs 'what happened to the lights.'

The four girls had gone into a hypnotic trance, staring at the glowing light, Lewis sighed 'well shoot.'

Lewis hurried downstairs and saw the two girls looking around in the kitchen area, possibly for a torch or something, moving to their sleeping bags he looked about and managed to find the photo in Angela's backpack without too much hassle.

Moving away and back up the stairs he breathed a sigh 'well…that wasn't so hard.'

He stepped onto the upstairs hallway just as the lights came back on and by the time he made it to Cleo's room…they were gone. The window was wide open, the blinds pushed aside…they must have walked off in their state…maybe towards the canal.

Cursing Lewis ran downstairs, ignoring Kim and Angela's surprise and out the back door. As he ran he dialled Will's number, hoping he would pick up…he couldn't do this alone…and didn't feel he could rely on Zane.

'Will, the girls are in trouble…yeah the moon…I think they're headed for Mako again' Lewis said quickly 'I don't have time to explain what happened…just meet me at Cleo's house.'

It didn't take long for Will to arrive, Lewis met out front 'Kim and Angela are still inside…I don't think they saw anything.'

'Who' Will asked frowning, still panting.

'She's their cousin' Lewis explained 'she was staying the night…really bad timing.'

Will nodded in agreement 'so what now?'

Lewis sighed…he couldn't bring himself to leave the two girls unattended, they could probably take care of themselves but…Cleo would never forgive him if anything happened 'can you stay here…keep an eye on them?'

'From out here' Will asked frowning 'that really sounds inappropriate.'

Deciding he was right, Lewis rang the doorbell and Kim answered it 'Lewis, what are you doing here?'

'Just thought we'd stop by and check in…me and Will were having a guys night out anyway right?'

'Right' Will replied quickly, a little too quickly.

Kim narrowed her eyes, looking between them 'were you here earlier…I thought I heard someone in the house.'

'No' Lewis said, he hated lying to her but it was for her own good 'it was probably just Cleo…trying to scare you or something.'

'Well she'll have to do better than that' said Angela, standing beside Kim 'hey Lewis.'

'Why are you here then' Kim asked, still confused.

'I'll bet Cleo called them…' Kim said irritably 'trying to have a party behind his back again…that's it isn't it?'

Lewis laughed 'you caught us.'

Rolling her eyes Kim said 'well…you know what fine, do you what you like…but I never saw you.'

Angela looked over at Kim, then back at Lewis, she clearly could tell something else was going on.

Will entered the house and Lewis followed 'ok' Lewis said 'I'll go out the back door, stay here and watch them.'

Lewis was just getting into his boat when a voice made him jump 'so…where exactly are you going?'

He turned to see Angela standing on the pier, smiling at him.

'How…how did you find me' Lewis asked curiously, brushing hair out of his face.

'I followed you, what do you think' Angela replied stepping closer 'look Lewis, I know you snuck into the house…I know you took the photo from my bag…I'm not stupid' there was a long pause as they looked at each other 'and I'm not going to forget what I saw.'

'It was just a photo Angela' Lewis replied simply 'nothing more.'

'That's what my parents say…every time they fight; it's no big deal, it's not about you, it won't happen again…bla bla bla' Angela replied, her old smirk coming back.

Lewis gave her a long look and finally said 'no one will believe you anyway.'

'I wonder if Kim would' Angela said, speaking to herself more than Lewis.

Getting out of the boat Lewis stood in front of her 'this isn't a game Angela, some prank like what you pulled last time…this is the lives of real people you are messing with here. Don't you realise what would happen if word of them got out?'

Angela shrugged 'I'll make this easy for you Lewis, give me the photo and I won't tell Kim.'

'And if I gave you the photo' Lewis asked uncertainly.

'Think of it as insurance…a way to make sure Cleo is nice to me' Angela replied smirking.

Before he could consider Angela snatched for his pocket and grabbed the photo 'hah, thanks Lewis' and she ran off.

He knew that leaving her with the picture was a risk but he had to help the girls, Lewis got into his boat and headed for Mako Island.

As Angela ran home she smiled down at the picture in her hand. Suddenly she was hit hard in the side by a mass of water and crashed onto the grass. She looked up to see Cleo standing over her 'hand it over Angela…now!'

Angela struggled to grip the picture with her wet hands but lost it and Cleo took it from her and tore it into pieces in front of her 'if you ever mention what you saw to anybody…you will regret it…you hear me!'

This couldn't be Cleo, she was acting so different, so mean…but it looked like her. Angela nodded, wiping the hair out of her face. With that Cleo turned and walked away.

Lewis arrived at the moon pool and found the four girls drifting about under the water; the full moon had already passed overhead, whatever had affected them wouldn't be lasting too much longer…hopefully.

'Cleo…Emma…Bella' Lewis called out, crouching near the pool.

The four girls rose to the surface, they had that look about them…like they were possessed again…and not aware of their surroundings.

'Lewis' Rikki said calmly 'you should leave.'

Lewis knew this situation all too well by now…the question was…what were the girls capable of this time. He did not want to experience being thrown up into the air in a cyclone again. So long as the girls stayed in the Moon Pool they were probably safe…but this was the first time in a while all of them had ever been under the influence together. It certainly showed…the Moon Pool was bubbling like mad, trying to contain the power of all four of them together. That was when it happened…the column of water began to rise again…or at least Lewis assumed it was the same, as he had never seen the original one. It rose up towards the sky and as Lewis watched a random bolt of lightning shot out of it and hit him, sending him backwards and he passed out.

 _(Note to Readers: If you are also reading my other story, H20: Next Generation, don't worry…I will be continuing it as soon as possible. I haven't given up on it, I just need time…thank you for all support.)_


End file.
